Confesión
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: VaatixLink? Un día de salida, Link toma el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos al Minish que ha amado por tanto tiempo. Pésimo Summary. Precuela del Fic Nuestra Historia por Dragona Blanca.


**Título: Confesión**

**Autora: Ninchi Sushari**

**Disclaimer: LOZ no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

_**CONFESIÓN**_

El sol salía en Hyrule, alumbrando por todo el cielo, alumbrando por todas las habitaciones. Link abrió sus ojos pesadamente. Quería quedarse un ratito más. Se levantó de la cama, corrió las persianas para dar un aspecto nocturno a su habitación. Y volvió a su cama.

-Sí que eres vago - río una voz muy conocida para el rubio. Dio la vuelta con la esperanza de que realmente sea él. Sus ojos brillaron cuando lo vieron acostado a su lado - ¿Qué pasa?... Me miras como si nunca hubiera estado aquí

-Es que... nu-nu-nunca lo has estado... - ambos tomaron asiento en la cama - ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? - preguntó mientras una incontrolable sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y sus mejillas tornaban un color carmesí con tan solo ver aquellos ojos color rubíes que tanto lo ponía nervioso.

-Tu me invitaste... ¿No lo recuerdas? - preguntó inocente el hechicero del viento. Link negó con la cabeza - ¡Cómo amo esa sonrisa tuya! - comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla a su uke.

-Aww... ¿En serio?

-Sí... - de repente, Vaati dibujó una mirada lujuriosa - ya que aún es temprano... ¿Jugamos un rato?... si quieres - dicho eso Link sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con velocidad. Lentamente, asintió - Era sabido - volvió a reir el hylian de cabellera violeta. Vaati recostó a Link sutilmente para así, comenzar a acariciarlo. El rubio sentía muy bien las manos de su pareja sobre su piel al igual que los besos que éste último le proporcionaba en la mejilla. Link cerró sus ojos para no perder la magia para cuando sus labios se unan, pero cuando estaban demasiado cerca.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-¡AAAAAH! - Link tomó asiento rápidamente en su cama - ¿qué?... ¿qué? - miró para ambos lados - ¿Fue un sueño? - se preguntó a sí mismo antes de enojarse - ¡MALDITA DESPERTADOR! - agarró el reloj y lo tiró por la ventana - ¡Y justo el sueño perfecto! - dibujó una mueca triste en su rostro - Oow... ¿Cuando podré soñar con él otra vez? - suspiró tristón - "A la vez... no fue un buen sueño... todo lo que logra hacer es ilusionarme"- de mala gana, se levantó de la cama encaminándose hacia la sala de estar.

-Buenos Días, Verde - saludó Rojo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Buenos Días, Rojo

-¡Oigan! No sabrán lo que pasó - entró Vio con una sonrisa traviesa adornada en su rostro - venía del almacén cuando me cayó éste reloj en la cabeza y pensé `¡Genial, un reloj gratis!´ hasta que me dí cuenta de que esto te pertenece, Verde - le tiró el reloj al líder de los Links - ¡me dolió! - frunció el entrecejo mientras se sobaba la nuca.

-Tuve que hacerlo, me sacó de un maravilloso sueño - bufó entrando al baño. En cuanto salió se encontró con el hylian que hace rato había soñado.

-Hola Link - saludó juguetón Vaati sentado desde el sofá-

-¡AAAH! - sobresaltó el rubio - ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? - inquirió nervioso mientras le desviaba la mirada - "después del sueño que tuve contigo ya ni sé cómo mirarte"

-Eeeem... quedamos en salir... ¿No lo recuerdas? - se rascó la nuca el hechicero un tanto confundido.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, lo había olvidado jeje... - río nervioso el rubio - ya regreso - farfulló antes de entrar a su habitación.

-... No sé ustedes... pero como que Link está muy distraído últimamente... - comentó Vaati mirando a Vio, quien le traía un vaso de agua.

-Ve tú a saber lo que le pasa - se encogió de hombros el Link calmado.

-¿No quieres venir con nosotros? - le dirigió la mirada al Link violeta.

-Me gustaría... pero hay una feria de libros hoy e iré con Rojo.

-Ouukeey...

... ... ...

-¡Ya estoy listo! - Dijo alegre Link saliendo de su habitación.

-Ya era hora - rodó los ojos el hechicero mientras se ponía de pie - Tratemos de llegar a la parada de autobús rápido que se nos va a escapar - preparó su mochila.

-Sí - asintió el rubio. Salieron de la casa, comenzaron a caminar rumbo hacia una parada. Mientras caminaban y hablaban, Link se llevó por delante una piedra, por lo que tropezó y cayó. Vaati, al verlo, lanzó una carcajada - ¿De qué te ríes? ¡ayúdame!

-¡Olvídalo! Levántate tu ajajajaja - reía mientras se alejaba del oji azul.

-¡Qué buen amigo eres!- bufó el rubio mientras se levantaba.

Para suerte de ellos, al llegar a la parada, llegaba el autobús. Link fue el primero en subir, sin querer, antes de apoyar el pie en el escalón, pisó el pie de Vaati.

Mientras Link pagaba el viaje, Vaati buscaba asiento. No dudó en tomar asiento al lado de la ventana, Link se encaminó hacia su lado vacío, pero antes de tomar asiento, el autobús dobló por una esquina provocando que el rubio casi se cayera dándole un codazo en la cabeza de Vaati sin darse cuenta. Al tomar asiento, Link recibió un fuerte coscorrón por parte de Vaati.

-¡AUCH! - se sobó la cabeza ante el golpe recibido - ¿Qué rayos te sucede? - preguntó molesto dándole una cachetada al peli violeta, quien le devolvió la cachetada. Golpes en el brazo, en la cara y en la nuca, sin preguntarse por qué motivo lo hacían. El autobús dobló por una esquina, Link, al no sostenerse de ningún asiento cayó al suelo con el hechicero encima - ¡Quítate!

-Eso iba a hacer - masculló Vaati levantándose y ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.

-¿Por qué me pegaste? - preguntó el rubio haciendo puchero.

-Porque me pisaste y me diste un codazo en la cabeza - respondió Vaati sobándose la nuca - ¿Creíste que no me iba a vengar?

-Pues, perdón, no me dí cuenta - volvió a sobarse la cabeza - fue un golpe bien fuerte... hubiera preferido un puñete en la cara

-Lo tendré en cuenta - sonrió malicioso el brujo mirando la ventana - ¿Hmm?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay nubes negras... - respondió el brujo.

-Ah... sí... estaba anunciado tormenta de nieve para hoy - comentó Link.

... ... ...

Pasaron un lindo día. Contemplaron varios juegos donde Vaati salía ganando y Link enojándose.

-¡Perdedor! - reía el hechicero.

-¡No tengo ganas de jugar... es todo! - inventaba una excusa el rubio.

-Sííííí, claro - le dedicaba una mirada desafiante.

Luego fueron al cine. En cuanto salieron, estaba nublado, el viento comenzaba a soplar suave.

-Esas nubes no me agradan... - comentó Link preocupado.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un bar y luego nos vamos a casa? - sugirió el oji rubí.

-Hmmm Bueno... - Se encogió de hombros el rubio demostrando no darle importancia aunque por dentro moría por quedarse un gran rato más con él. Y eso hicieron, se dirigieron a un bar a disfrutar de un tibio y rico submarino - Oye... ¿Podemos recorrer el parque antes de irnos a nuestra casas? - sugirió con una mirada suplicante.

-... - Vaati titubeó ante dicha pregunta, movió su cabeza mirando la ventana del bar - Hummm... está bien... - murmuró no muy convencido - pero solo por un rato... no me agrada esas nubes...

-¿Cual es el problema? Estamos de vacaciones, más que pescar un resfrío otra cosa no nos puede pasar - sonrió apacible el rubio.

-... Sí... tienes razón...

... ... ...

Comenzó a nevar en Hyrule, antes de irse a sus casas, decidieron quedarse un rato en el parque sin importarle la tormenta de nieve que estaba por venir. Link y Vaati comenzaron a caminar. La temperatura bajó bastante, excepto para Link que, a pesar, de que hacía mucho frío Link sentía una temperatura cálida en su cuerpo, ¿Motivo? Vaati estaba a su lado. No podía evitarlo, a cada segundo le dirigía la mirada al hylian de cabellos violeta, las palabras "me gustas" deseaban ser susurradas en su oído. Los brazos deseaban rodear su cuello. No podía. Pensó en declarar sus sentimientos en ese mismo instante mas las dudas y los miedos comenzaron a crecer.

¿Y si no le corresponde? ¿Y si, por culpa de la confesión, terminan con la maravillosa amistad que ambos han tenido desde hace tiempo?. No es fácil confesar tus sentimientos a alguien de tu mismo sexo. Ignorando esas dudas y esos miedos, Link armó valor.

-Vaati... - llamó el rubio serio poniéndose en frente de su amigo - ¿Puedo... de... decirte... algo? - los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él.

-Claro Link... ¿De qué se trata? - sonrió apacible Vaati, fue una sonrisa tan hermosa que derritió el corazón de Link.

-Eeeehh... hummm - el rubio desvió la mirada, mirar su sonrisa lo pondría como un idiota - ...Pues... Quería de-decirte que... hummm... que...

-¿Si? - interrumpió el mayor curioso.

-Tú... tú... - Link bajó la cabeza apenado.

-¿Yo qué? - preguntó impaciente el Minish, la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro.

-...- Link cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo y - me... me... ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO! - gritó nervioso sonando como un eco por todo el parque - ¡Ups! ¿Se escuchó? - preguntó con una sonrisa inocente. Por otro lado, Vaati abrió sus ojitos de par en par al oírlo. Después de unos segundos de silencio, el hechicero rió divertido.

-Buena broma, Link... me asustaste

-¡No es una broma! - negó el rubio haciendo que su amigo se pusiera serio.

-¿Lo dices en serio? - Link asintió ante la pregunta - No... no te creo...

-¡Es verdad! Yo te amo... y mucho - Vaati frunció el entrecejo ante dichas palabras - ¿Por qué haría una broma así?

-Es que... me parece imposible... - desvió la mirada hacia otro lado - Tú no me amas... solo... estás confundido, es todo - intentó encontrar una excusa.

-¡No... no lo estoy! De lo contrario, esperaría - intentó agarrar la mano del hylian que amaba pero éste le dio un manotazo.

-¡Suéltame! - dicha acción comenzó a hacerle pedazos el corazón del Link agresivo.

-Vaati... - susurró triste.

-Escucha, Link, te quería como amigo y TE QUERÍA... en pasado, ahora me das asco - comenzó a alejarse de su compañero de a poco - No quiero volver a verte, nunca más

-¡Pe-Pero!

-¡Adiós! - dio la última despedida antes de alejarse completamente de Link. Por otro lado, los ojitos zafiros del hylian brillaron hasta tal punto que llegaron a despedir lágrimas. No podía ser verdad. Esto sí que tenía que ser un sueño. Cayó de rodillas sollozando. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. A la vez su enojo creció, antes de correr hacia su casa, se levantó de su asiento y le gritó unas últimas palabras al hechicero.

-¡TE ODIO, VAATI! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueh! no todos los cuentos son de color rosa. Pero igual, tranquilos :3 porque luego... dos años después Vaati se arrepiente y vuelve con Link pidiendole una oportunidad y Link, de venganza, lo ignora. Pero, así todo, tienen un final feliz n_n.**

**En realidad, la última parte es de otro fic llamado NUESTRA HISTORIA, escrito por DRAGONA BLANCA, sulu que yo le di mis toques, haciendolo un poquito más largo y haciendole como una precuela. En la pagina Amor Yaoi, tomé éste fic como un juego para los lectores en la que si adivinaban a que fic pertenece esta precuela se ganan un dibujito :3 Aquí.. solo lo subo como un fic más :3**

**Well, ojalá les haya gustado n_n no se pongan tristes, pues, tiene final feliz después de todo n_n**

**Nos vemos!**

**Cuidensen!**

**.**

**.**

**Ah! por cierto... es yaoi xD olvidé advertirlo xDDDD**

**.**

**.**


End file.
